


When friends turn to soulmates

by Drarrytomarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrytomarry/pseuds/Drarrytomarry
Summary: After the death of Harry's parents from the car crash, he was adopted by the Wool's orphanage on London, England. He was having a rough time firm the Orphanage through his ages, but as he was having a hard time, he met someone whobfsb listen all his problems, his pitful worries about from the Orphanage. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle.





	When friends turn to soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This can be found on my wattpad. If there is a mistake, please let me know so that I could change it,  
> I shall change the summary from this to Wattpad because this fanfic was rewrite. The rest of the chapter will be updating tomorrow because I had the other one that was full with words but got deleted.  
> Have a great day  
> -DrarryTomarry

   Around late at midnight;  an old woman had stepped a foot to the Wool's Orphanage, carrying Baby Harry: the son it James and Lily Potter who died in a car crash accident, Harry was wrap around with a small green-blanket that matches is eyes. She left Harry quickly with a note behind, hoping that Harry will had a normal lived from this Wool's Orphanage. 

   The big door open wide, Mrs. Cole appears with night clothes on, she is a the owner of this Orphanage, she is a decent middle aged woman whose taking care of adopted children. She is currently tsjbg care of a boy named:  _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ , his very own mother died shortly after giving birth to her only son,  _Tom_ named after his father,  _Marvolo_ ,named after his great-grandfather,  _Riddle_ for his father's and mother's. 

   She looks down and had a tingle surprises. A baby boy was here, he had a scar that was influenced bleeding from his forehead. Whether she'll take csre of this baby child although; that she was currently taking care of Tom. 

   She doesn't had time to came out late at this night, matter of fact that she only came outside that she had hearf the gate opened where she was inside at the Orphanage. She had a keen ears. Regardless, she was palnnrln leaving this baby child to die. 

   She doesn't like this baby child at all; he was different and had a bleeding scar on his forehead. 

   Whatever if this is her decision, if so, she is definitely let him die. 

   Baby Harry was sleeping so peacefully and doesn't had a reaction of  **his** scar on his forehead. Somehow, Mrs. Cole wanted to kcik Harry out of this place so that she could focus on Tom for taking csdd of him. 

   She made a decision. 

   She picks the baby child up, her eyes laid across his face, it was absolutely disgusting to her. In a mean time, if this baby chid grow up, she will kick him out of this Orphanage for sure, this can't be good if she did that. 

   She went back inside, carrying the baby child on her arms and noticed there is a note and came to read it: "Harry J. Potter,  absolutely not attractive name for me."

   Muttered and cursing from her words that wasn't loud enough so that Harry would not wake up, she dislikes Harry already since she came out this Orphanage and noticed him here. Unlike other children, he is different and not normal like them. 

    Tom Marvolo Riddle will never approached Harry if Tom grow up,  he is normal in her option not like Harry. Nothing will go special if Tom approached to Harry. 

  Little didn't her know that Tom was the same as Harry. 

\------1936------

   Harry James Potter is an eleven-year old boy,  a misunderstood person, different not like other children whose normal, he had a very bad eyesight and had to wore a round-glasses that was attached with a tape from the bridge of his nose after someone had punched him on the face and broke his glasses, his spectacular green eyes covered it, his scar his under his forehead by his bangs and he is pretty lonely until Tom came into his life. 

  Tom Marvolo Riddle was the same as Harry was, it was surprised for Mrs. Cole that she thought about Tom was normal but she was wrong all along, many years of believing of Tom was a normal infant not like Harry although; she is definitely indeed wrong. 

   However, despite of believing Tom was a normal person in many years, she insists that she could kick him as well so that no abnormal person in this Orphanage. 

   Even through that Tom had never show any magic throughout his aging till eleven that Mrs. Cole had discovered. While Harry had showed some strange magic that can make some children took a stepped back. 

   Harry's life was a completely mess. 

    He had been bullied throughout his aging and Tom wasn't part of it,  as a result; he was friend to Harry,  he had to protect him no matter what the situation is painful for Harry as long he protects him. After all,  they are the same who their are now. 

   All the children avoided them—despite of those two are being abnormal persons, they cannot talk to them but had the almighty to talk behind their backs, consider the fact that Tom was dominant among the children in this Orphanage and a great bullied who dares to hurt his best friend, Harry Potter. 

   Those two are special for each other. 

   Around the end of month of this August, Tom and Harry where at the main hall, mopping the floors for punishment, early about 10:00 pm. Tom had a very bad influenced of some children hurting his best friend, they had pushed Harry out of the stairs that was completely painful for him; all his bones ache and luckily it didn't broke except his left arm. 

   Tom had to taught them a lesson, hurting them without punching them, nor to kick, his just stand there with his ability continue to hurt and so on, very lucky for him he didn't rip their heads off. 

   Feeling a little bit of hotly, Tom took a glance on Harry while he was mopping the floors, he has a broken left arm with bandages wrap around on it,  he was behaving and no words nor to talk with Tom with this incident happened early, having a ministration toward him. Tom wanted to heal him with his magic he had no idea if will work or what  ** _will_** the result will be. 

   Is very difficult for him using one hand and one arm, because his left arm was broken. He had a feeling that this today, will be healing Harry's magic for his left arm. Of course it will be, they have the same ability but different. 

   Tom can talk with snake, Harry can make his hair grow back, one time Mrs. Cole cuts his hair for some visitors will be visiting. All in all, his hair grew back and that  was splending surprised for her, Tom can make animals without training them, Harry can make objects move with his bare hands, Tom can make people hurt if someone was mean to him and Harry like the incident happened. 

    Those two will change something in this world someday or somehow, those two will considered to be best friends but not yet noticed that those two cannot live one and another. Is like a soul mates. 

   _"I will rip her apart one day,"_ Tom thought, cupping Harry's cheeks because he was crying. Mrs. Cole had slapped him for not following orders. 

   How can Harry follows her orders so quickly that he had only one arm can to be functioning? His left arm was broken but he can feel the bone inside of it was rebounding and healing. 

   Tom! Why I'm the only who can feel way? How about you? I haven't seen you cried!" Harry sobbed on Tom's shoulder. Tom's heart ache, he hates seeing Harry like this. 

  "Well, Mrs. Cole has not yet punish me before." Tom commented, patting the infant's boy back. 

   The room their share was filled with Harry screams that can make Tom's ears go painful with his heart also, he hated seeing what the children did to Harry and Mrs. Cole. 

   He hopes that one day, he'll kill one of the people who dare to hurt his best friend even Mrs. Cole. He hoped that he and Harry that their lives will changed into something. 

  There will be a special day for them just the two of them and something will unlikely to change their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic can also be found on Wattpad. Please notice one of the mistake so that I could change it quickly. This fanfic was a rewritten and I will come back to change this chapter, from this to wattpad.  
> Have a nice day  
> -DrarryTomarry


End file.
